One of Many
by Green Hat
Summary: All are created equal, but on the ARK all were created the same. That was the problem with being a member of the Thousand, Apolloi knew he was not unique.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**One of Many**

All are created equal; on the ARK all were created the same. That was the problem with being a member of the Thousand, Apolloi knew, for all his wishes and wise words suggesting otherwise, he was _not_ unique. He just had to look around him to know that. Among the creatures surrounding him few had names of their own, they were simply collectively known as "the Thousand". That in itself was false. The last was only numbered 178-964; the thousandth had never been reached before the money ran out. Apolloi was a copy of a copy of a copy, like a photocopy wearing thin, covered in the marks, scars and coffee stains of use and degradation. He was but a mere shadow of what was once created. A shadow… yes… there was an irony in that.

He was clever. That was his only worth, the only reason his master dared to leave him alive. Perhaps he knew of Apolloi's rebellion, of the twenty or so followers hidden among the ranks of the Thousand, those few loyal to the "Original". That, like their collective name was a lie, for he himself was 28th. The result of many failed attempts. It was a truth Apolloi saw better to kept hidden. Hope and trust in _him_, the Original, Project Shadow, the one who would one day be known as Chaos Controlled, if he could avoid corruption, kept the spirit of the Alliance alive. Apolloi may well be the leader, but he was not the figurehead, that burden rested upon the already weighted shoulders of Shadow, specimen 28, the one that got away.

There were some among those the humans had gifted with intelligence fiercely loyal to their metal master, the Overlord, as he liked to be called. They were the opposite of the Alliance, and Apolloi believed, blinded by their own foolishness. To some their master promised power, others a hope of revenge against the spawn of their creators. To the rest, he provided a master, with a literal iron fist, to serve mindlessly, just as they'd been taught.

The irony was that their master too was created. What made him so much better than them, why should he set himself above the rest? The answer came from the strength in his fists, his sheer brutality. It seemed that all were destined to rebel against their builders, as the Original had. Rumour had been rife among the Alliance that he was in the forest somewhere, with the others who had dared to challenge their master, and win just days before. They drew their hope from the thought that they would challenge him again, with Project Shadow and the lead, and liberate those loyal to them. Now Apolloi knew it was true… for he had seen him, seen him bend flame to his will. He'd spoken to him… He had begun to fear that perhaps the Alliance's hope was misplaced… The Original, did not seem so unique…

Apolloi and his allies had tried to turn some of the mindless ones - force of numbers could always be an advantage. It had proved a hopeless task, they were little better than animals, spiting, biting and rolling in their own excrement. Conditions aboard their metal prison were appalling. Apolloi couldn't help but wonder what Gerald Robotnik would think, if he could see the fate of the brothers of his creation. Maybe it was better he was dead. Apolloi neither hated, nor loved the man; he'd simply been a means to an end, a brainbug, like him. Once his purpose was fulfilled he could, and had been thrown away, his work carried on by simpler, more fallible minds. Maybe he should sympathise with the man, they were both, after all, victims of their own intelligence. For now Apolloi's brain was all that made him valuable, all that stopped their master seeing his betrayal.

Now their fates rested upon the creature locked in one of the cells. Apolloi looked up from his work, the complex equations marked in charcoal across the metal floor. A few more fives here, one less square root there, it was doubtful Master would notice the changes in the equations; he was too lazy, to assured in his own sense of superiority to check. Project Shadow had promised him his help, Apolloi was determined to give him and his friends an advantage. The others would be free, even if it cost Apolloi his life.

Specimen 178-314 walked quickly through the corridors, metal of course, everything was metal here, metal was all Apolloi had ever known. He'd never felt the touch of another living creature, besides that of his brethren, his clones, so for all intensive purposes, had never know the touch of any creature besides himself, shadows; the copies of copies of copies. He was himself, a shadow, of a Shadow. Now though he walked towards his freedom, towards the light that spawned those shadows, towards the Original. This day he would make his mark. This day he would be free…

He was sleeping, curled up small, like a baby. For a moment Apolloi gazed at him, mesmerised. He wasn't so different, just lucky, or cursed; it could have been any one of them laying there. Under different circumstances… It could have been him.  
"Project Shadow? Wake up Project Shadow!"  
It seemed such a shame to wake him. The creature jumped-then turned bleary eyes to look towards him. For a moment he almost looked like one of the mindless ones. Hastily Apolloi continued to speak  
"I'm sorry I took so long. Master made me do some of his sums for his machine." Apolloi put the piece of shaped metal into the lock and began to twiddle it. He watched as Project Shadow staggered to his feet, holding a gloved hand over the open wound in his shoulder.  
"We will have to be fast. Master will be coming for you soon. If he finds me here he will kill me, the fate that awaits you is far worse"  
His expression didn't change, he was perhaps resigned to his fate, or could think of or imagine nothing worse. The lock clicked  
"If I am killed I have asked my friend Epsilon to help you. You are not totally alone here; you have allies even among the ranks of the Thousand" The door gave one final click and swung open.  
"Hurry"

The speed was incredible, faster than Apolloi could ever imagine. Even his dynamic mind couldn't keep pace. He heard a cry, like a bird of prey.  
"We've been seen!" He cried breathlessly.  
Project Shadow's speed kicked up a gear, despite the wound in his shoulder. Now Apolloi saw fear in his eyes, and pain… desperation. Project Shadow had somewhere to run to, someone he wanted, _needed_, to get back to. For that alone Apolloi envied him. Then they were falling, Project Shadow had run off the side of the Airbase. The fool! They crashed to the ground. Apolloi heard something snap, at first he thought it was a stick; then he knew pain, searing white hot in his arm, he saw his own bone. Then they were running again, Apolloi could hear the others behind them, the mindless ones, baying for their blood. They didn't understand mercy. They were surrounded. There was real terror in Project Shadow's eyes, almost as if he feared he would not be able to return to that one he missed so much, the one he called for in the dark. Project Shadow had to survive! He _had_ to. The hope of so many rested on his shoulders. The others were mounting an attack. Apolloi put himself in the way. He was struck.  
"Chaos Control!" Project Shadow cried, with depth and power Apolloi had been unaware their voice was capable of.  
Time had frozen. Members of the Thousand hung in the air, motionless. Apolloi was surprised by how little it hurt. He couldn't move, he instinctively knew he was dying. "Apolloi…"  
Project Shadow spoke his name again, if he could have he would have swelled with pride.  
"Shadow… are we free?"  
"You will be soon my friend"  
Were those tears in his eyes? This one _was_ different; he'd never seen such remorse in any of the mindless ones, or in his allies. There was a hint of self-loathing there too, that Shadow blamed himself; that had been one of his flaws... Apolloi seemed to remember…  
"Flee Project Shadow; you bring hope to many as long as you are free… I am dying, leave me here. They will kill me; my curiosity has always led me to wonder what death will be like. Please… my final wish… If you meet Epsilon… spare him, he has blue eyes… now… run… with… sound…" His voice failed to a gurgle of blood. He willed Shadow to leave. He had to survive. He looked down on him one last time.  
"Forgive me Apolloi?" He whispered softly, before rising, and running into the trees.  
For Apolloi, there was nothing to forgive.

Apolloi looked up at the canopy above him. He'd never been in a forest before. He wondered how many leaves there were on the trees… He started to count them… One… Two… Three…


End file.
